Relatos Kiliel
by Kiliel Love
Summary: Kili y Tauriel se conocen en el Bosque Negro y desde que sus miradas conectan por primera vez, ambos sienten una conexión impensable para ellos, sobre todo para Kili, quien desprecia a los elfos. Personajes tomados de 'El Hobbit' sin ánimo de lucro.
1. El amor de un enano

Por más que lo había intentado, Tauriel seguía en su cabeza. La conversación que tuvo con ella la noche anterior seguía dando vueltas en su mente. Su manera de ver las cosas le había impresionado más de lo que esperaba de alguien como ella, aunque desde el primer momento le impresionó su puntería y su manera de manejar el arco. Nunca le habían llamado la atención las elfas y las historias sobre la pérdida de la Montaña Solitaria no ayudaban, pero descubrir a alguien como ella provocó que cambiara su opinión.

Sacó del bolsillo el talismán que su madre le regaló y lo miró con una sonrisa. Recordó de nuevo aquel momento en el que pretendió asustar a la elfa inventándose lo de la maldición, también el momento en el que le aclaró que solo era un regalo, una promesa hecha a su madre. Gracias a su pequeña broma había conseguido llamar un poco más la atención de Tauriel, que le dedicó una pequeña parte de su tiempo esa noche. Jugó con la piedra en sus manos manteniendo sus cinco sentidos en ella, pues no quería que sucediera lo mismo que la noche anterior. Lo último que quería era perderla…

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Kili levantó su mirada de la piedra y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Tauriel sobre él. Los del enano brillaron al encontrarla tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio.

—No creo que debas ponerte en evidencia por mí ante tu rey —respondió.

Lo que más deseaba, no obstante, era acompañarla a donde quiera que le llevase. Ella sonrió levemente antes de acercarse un poco más a los barrotes para decirle en voz baja, consciente de que alguno de los suyos podría enterarse si la alzaba más de la cuenta, el lugar al que pretendía llevarle.

Les costó salir de la morada sin ser vistos, pero Tauriel estaba acostumbrada a escabullirse del lugar sin ser vista. Una vez fuera, llegaron a uno de los pocos claros del Bosque Negro y ella se detuvo, haciendo que Kili también lo hiciera.

—Suelo venir aquí algunas noches para observar el cielo estrellado. —Su voz sonó aterciopelada y armoniosa.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras ella miraba las estrellas y él mantenía sus ojos sobre la elfa. Kili notó como si un grupo de humanos a caballo marcara el ritmo galopante de su corazón, alborotado ante la presencia de Tauriel. ¿Podía ser eso el principio de un amor profundo e intenso? El enano no conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pues nunca antes había experimentado ese sentimiento. Lo que más deseaba en ese instante era permanecer con ella durante todo el tiempo posible, que la noche no avanzara ni diera paso al día que los separara de nuevo. Tauriel bajó la vista hacia Kili, sorprendida al saberse observada por él. Sin embargo, no le incomodó, pues ella misma sentía cierta fascinación por ese enano que había osado provocarla en el momento de su encierro. Aunque lo que más le agradó de él fue descubrir aquella nostalgia que escapaba de sus labios cada vez que hablaba sobre algún lugar o hecho acontecido en su pasado.

Kili entonces observó el cielo nocturno y la belleza que irradiaban las estrellas. «Son memoria…», recordó que le había dicho la noche anterior. Se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que se sentía ante ellas y el mundo en el que vivía. Más pequeño de lo que su estatura mostraba ante los demás. Si no fuera un enano, ¿hubiera pensado siquiera en besarla? ¿Pretendía intentarlo en algún momento? Era consciente de que, siendo prisionero junto al resto de La Compañía, no tendría ninguna posibilidad real con ella.

—¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? —preguntó Kili sin saber aún por qué se había tomado tantas molestias con él.

—Quería que sintieras el calor de las estrellas. —Fue la respuesta de Tauriel.

Ninguno de los dos agregó nada más, solo se limitaron a mirar al cielo nocturno. Cada uno pensaba en algo diferente: ella en la conversación con Thranduil y su sugerencia de que no ilusionara a Legolas, en la conversación con Kili y en ese momento que estaban compartiendo; él en la sonrisa de Tauriel y en la pasión que mostraba cada vez que hablaba sobre las estrellas. La elfa bajó sus ojos hacia él justo cuando él quiso fijar los suyos en el bello rostro femenino. Durante unos instantes permanecieron así, mirándose el uno al otro. Apenas habían pronunciado palabra, pero no les hacía falta para disfrutar el uno del otro.

—Volvamos antes de que descubran que no estás —sugirió Tauriel al darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que se habían ido de la morada.

Kili asintió y la acompañó sin perder detalle de su perfil. Sonrió inconscientemente y dirigió su mirada hacia el frente. Cuando llegaron de nuevo a los calabozos, él entró y la elfa cerró de nuevo. Como si nada hubiera sucedido. Como si nada hubieran sentido.


	2. El talismán de Kili

**N/A**: _Esta escena está basada en una existente dentro de la película La batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos (no como sucede con la anterior, que es completamente inventada). Sin embargo, hay partes que han sido inventadas por mí, así como las emociones que se narran, ya que realmente no se conocen los sentimientos "exactos" de ambos dentro de las películas (no sé si me explico con esto) ¡Espero que os guste! :)_

* * *

Smaug había muerto y la Ciudad del Lago había quedado desolada. A sus habitantes solo les quedaba empezar de cero y, en el mejor de los casos, reconstruir la ciudad. Mientras Óin, Bofur y Fili se preparaban para partir hacia la Montaña Solitaria y reunirse con el resto de la Compañía, Kili se debatía entre hablar con Tauriel o no. Pero ¿cómo dejarlo pasar si era posible que no se volvieran a ver?

Por su parte, Tauriel no dejaba de mirarle. Aún recordaba las palabras que Kili había pronunciado en un momento de delirio. Le gustaría tanto que fueran reales, pero también se recordaba a sí misma que aquello no estaba hecho para ella. Ni siquiera conocía el significado del amor… Vio cómo se acercaba el enano y, aun sabiendo que cerca se encontraba Legolas, permaneció en el sitio. La curiosidad por saber las intenciones de Kili eran demasiado fuertes.

—Tauriel.

Demasiadas emociones juntas con la simple mención de su nombre.

—¡Kili! Venga —Tauriel observó a Fili mientras empujaba la barca junto a Bofur y a Óin—, ¡nos vamos!

No obstante, Kili mantuvo fija su mirada sobre ella. Tauriel bajó la suya consciente de que él debía marcharse. En su situación estaba segura de que lo haría.

—Es tu pueblo. —Levantó la cabeza de nuevo para fijar sus ojos en él—. Debes irte.

Y se marchó sin mirar atrás. No quería despedirse de él, no mientras aún tuviera la esperanza de volver a verle, aunque no estuviera segura de que fuera posible. Entonces, la propuesta de Kili provocó que algo dentro de ella se removiera.

—Ven conmigo.

Ella se giró sorprendida. ¿Cómo podría acompañarle? Eran de dos mundos diferentes.

Kili se acercó más a ella.

—Sé lo que siento, no me da miedo. Tú me haces sentir vivo. —Sonrió.

No supo si se debía a la sinceridad de sus palabras, a su sonrisa o a todo el conjunto, pero Tauriel en ese momento habría dado lo que fuera por poder acompañarle. Sin embargo, era imposible que eso sucediera.

—No puedo… —Giró la cabeza sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

—Tauriel. —La agarró del brazo—. _Amrâlimê_…

La elfa volteó la cabeza con rapidez al escuchar lo último.

—No sé qué significa.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los del enano, quien no dudó en afirmar con una sonrisa:

—Yo creo que sí.

Ella dio un paso más hacia él con la intención de decirle algo, pero levantó la mirada, viendo que Fili los observaba y sintiendo una presencia familiar cerca de ella.

—_Mi señor Legolas_ —dijo Tauriel en lengua élfica.

Kili frunció el ceño.

—_Despídete del enano_ —indicó Legolas en la misma lengua. Kili le miró manteniendo el gesto—. _Se te necesita en otro lugar_.

Tauriel miró a Kili sin saber qué hacer. ¿Obedecer a Legolas o hacer caso a lo que le dictaba su corazón? Sin darse cuenta, dio un paso atrás y él, con el ceño aún fruncido, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su hermano. Ella le observó sin hacer ni decir nada, sintiendo cómo algo se derrumbaba en su interior. Entonces Kili se giró y volvió a acercarse. Tomó su mano y Tauriel bajó la mirada para observar cómo depositaba su amuleto sobre ella y la cerraba después. Kili levantó sus manos, que aún sostenían la de ella, y habló mirándola a los ojos:

—Consérvala. Como promesa.

A pesar de la tristeza que la elfa silvana sentía, aquel simple gesto la llenó de regocijo. Tanto, que sonrió, sujetando fuerte el amuleto. Vio a Kili marcharse con decisión y subir a la barca. Se iba. Se alejaba de ella y no era capaz de hacer nada para detenerlo y poderle expresar sus sentimientos de alguna forma. Abrió la mano para observar lo que le había dado y derramó algunas lágrimas, consciente de lo que aquello significaba.

Y aunque Kili y el resto de los enanos empezaban a alejarse, Tauriel corrió, no sin antes guardar en su atuendo el amuleto.

—¡Kili! —Le llamó.

Él se dio la vuelta y la vio correr hacia ellos. En un impulso, soltó el remo, saltó de la barca y con toda la rapidez que le permitía el agua, se acercó hasta ella. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo tan intenso que, de haber podido, hubieran sentido el torrente de sensaciones del otro.

—_Volveremos a encontrarnos, Kili_ —se despidió ella en lengua élfica.

El abrazo se intensificó un poco más hasta que ambos se separaron. Kili no podía hacer esperar más a los otros tres enanos.

—Hasta pronto, Tauriel.

Le vio alejarse a través del agua y, cuando volvió a subir a la barca, la elfa volvió a la orilla para reunirse con Legolas. Era hora de partir.


End file.
